Shepard Punishes Liara
by AravaeyaLuna
Summary: Liara gets in trouble. This is my first Mass Effect Fan Fiction...I hope its enjoyable!


Shepard gave Liara a nudge, pushing her through the apartment door. "Move" she growled. She couldn't belive what Liara had done...

"I'm sorry, Shepard" said Liara, with a shakiness in her voice. She had never seen her Commander this angry. She was wishing she never let her curiosity get the best of her...

"Not yet, youre not." Shepard replied, the dismay obvious in the tone of her voice.

Once inside, the Commander led Liara to the couch and sat her down. "You had no right..." Shepard began, and without hesitation Liara bowed her head in shame. She knew there wasnt any use in trying to explain herself...She didnt want to make it worse. "I...I know." She replied.

"Then you'll agree, that punishment is in order?" Shepard raised an eyebrow as she spoke, waiting for Liaras response...but the young Asari kept her head down, and sat in silence. "Answer me, Liara" Shepard barked.

Taking heed of Shepards intonation, Liara managed to raise her eyes enough to find those of her Commanders, and nodded her head yes in agreement.

"Good." Shepard said in approval. And with that, she walked over to her girl, took her by the arm and stood her up to face her. "Prepare yourself, cos we're gonna be here awhile"

Liara felt her stomach go wild, forget butterflies...Shepard had always given her the whole damn zoo.

Shepard walked past the fireplace, up the stairs and into her bedroom. Turning back when she was half way up the stairs, she gestured for Liara to follow. Not willing to disobey her Commander, she did so without question.

Once they were both in the bedroom...Shepard took off her belt and laid it down gently on her bed. "Come here Liara."

"Yes ma'am" Liara answered, taking a deep breath before making her way over to the Commander.

Once within arms reach, Shepard began immediately helping Liara out of her clothing...Liara allowing her to do so, without any objection. Sitting herself down on her bed, she took a long look at the beautiful blue naked body of the Asari before her.

"Come on over, sweetheart.." She said finally, simultaneously patting her lap with her hand as to show Liara where to place herself.

As Liara layed herself over her Commanders lap, her whole body went numb...she wasnt even sure what she was feeling, but it wasnt entirely bad.

Shepard adjusted the young girl on her lap, making herself more comfortable. Without further adue, or any warning for Liara, Shepard raised her hand and brought it down hard on Liaras left butt cheek. A gasp released itself from Liaras lips, and she tried to look back, only to be met with another painful slap along with the orders to "hold still". Several more smacks ensued, and Liara was soon chocking back tears.

She wasnt sure whether to let her cries out, she sure wanted to...but maybe it wasnt the appropriate response in this scenario. This Asari had never been "spanked" as shes heard Shepard call it...and wasnt sure if she ever wanted to go through this again.

Before she could think about it any further, Shepard spoke, almost as if she was aware of what Liara had just been thinking...

"Its okay to cry, Liara" she said with a tone of comfort. Almost instantly Liara accepted her offer and let the tears fall from her pretty blue eyes. Surprisingly, when she looked back half way to catch a glimpse of Shepard...she saw a small grin on her face. She was amused! Liara didnt know how to feel about that...mostly because...so was she.

As much as it hurt, she had a very warm feeling in her tummy, like she knew she was safe, although she knew her ass would disagree. She felt Shepards knee in her stomach and clutched onto the Commanders legs as the spanking continued, unsure if she wanted her to stop...or do it harder?

As Liara began to cry louder, Shepard slowed her smacks and let them come to a stop. Liara immediately tried to stand up, but Shepard pushed her back down "Did I tell you to move?" She said sharply. "No ma'am" Liara whimpered through her tears. Shepard then placed a hand gently on Liaras thigh, both of which felt as though they we're on fire.

Shepard let her lay there awhile, feeling her heavy breathing beginning to slow down and she continued to rub her thighs, running her hand up and over her ass and up her back...all the way to the back of her neck. The feeling of Shepards skin on hers gave Liara immense chills and overwhelming feelings of pleasure.

All too soon, the affection was brought to a close, and Liara realized Shepard was standing her up. She was glad it was over, or so she assumed. As Liara reached for her clothes Shepard smiled, "Im not done yet, sweetheart." She said...as she leaned down and picked up the belt she had placed on her bed when they first came in.

Liaras eyes went wide...her whole back half was throbbing in pain, she couldn't imagine it getting even worse! Before she could speak or object, Shepard moved away from her and instructed Liara to lay herself over the end of the bed.

Obeying her Commander, Liara did as she was told, slowly and carefully laying herself down on her tummy, clutching a pillow close to her chest, just waiting.

Shepard took a moment to admire her work...as marks were now visable on the young body, and she couldn't help but be turned on. Even better, she was pretty sure that Liara was too.

Clutching her belt in her hand, she walked up to the girl laying helplessly on her bed and ran one finger down her spine, as if to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Ready?" Shepard asked. "I...think so..." Liara replied, nervous as shed ever been. Before Liara had a chance to breathe, Shepard hit her with the belt, not very hard, but it was enough of a shock to Liara who immediately cried out. The word "stop" escaped from her mouth, along with a river of tears from her eyes.

Shepard tilted her head to one side and asked "Did you just tell me what to do, little girl?" Liara couldnt speak. The second strike was harder, or maybe it just felt that way on Liaras already incredibly sore backside. "I didnt think so" Shepard said, and continued to whip Liara...until she believed, about 10 strokes later, that shed had enough.

By this point Liara was heaving and could barely breathe she was crying so hard. Something...happened to her on the last strike...all of a sudden she felt all control of herself slip away...and she willingly gave it all to her Commander. Shepard knew this, and thats when she decided it was time to stop. She had never intended to hurt anything but Liaras ass...and maybe her pride a bit too.

But now that she had gotten her message across, and made it clear to Liara who answered to who... Shepards demeanor changed, and she sat on the bed next to the shaking, heaving blue body. "Shhhh" she said, rubbing Liaras back in a circular motion. "Its over now. You did well."

Standing herself up, Liara had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She didnt actually dislike it though. It took her longer than it should have to realize how wet she was, how badly she wanted to feel Shepards skin on hers again. "How do you feel, sweetheart?" The Commander asked, with the upmost of concern in her voice. She had hoped she didnt go too far, or scare the girl too much.

Liara couldnt find the words to answer the question, so she replied by stepping closer to Shepard who was still sitting on the edge of her bed, and slowly sat down beside her, whincing as her ass connected with the bed sheets, snuggling herself as close to the human body as she could. Shepard was pleased with this, and wrapped her arms around her girl, blanketing her in the safety and security of her embrace.

Minutes passed like seconds, and the pain began to lessen in Liaras backside."I think its safe to say..." Shepard began, "you wont be pulling anything like this again anytime soon, will you?" "No ma'am" Liara answered, having very little belief in her response. "Because if you do..." Shepard continued..."It'll be a lot worse next time." "Understood" Liara said solemnly, unsure of why that gave her a small feeling of excitement deep down in the pit of her stomach...


End file.
